Jaedhar
Email: phantomgrunweasel@eircom.net Description Eye Color: Dark Brown Hair Color: Black Height: 5'11" Weight: Age: 18 Place of Origin: Arafel Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 3 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Where will I go now? Who will go with me? What must I do there? What can I be? Who shall I love there? Who shall love me? Who shall love me? House Caldesh is a small but respected noble house in southwestern Arafel on the border with Kandor; charged with keeping the trade routes from Kandor open as well as the traditional support of the watch on the Blight. Its colours are black and silver, its symbol is a silver circle pierced by an arrow. Jaedhar was the House Caldesh heir. He was a brooding, introspective youth, who disliked the responsibilities of his station. Although he studied hard at things that interested; sword and horsemanship, some poetry and history, he was frequently lazy and rarely worked at subjects that didn�t interest him; such as economics; an important subject for a house with a responsibility like the one Caldesh possessed, heraldry and stewardship. His tutors weren't overly concerned though; Jaedhar was demonstrably intelligent and able to grasp their lessons if he tried, and most young Borderlander nobles went through a rebellious phase, generally coming out of it much more sober and prepared to take their place guarding the Blight. They didn't count, however, on two things: hatred and love. Jaedhar hated Coran Maen; the heir to House Maen; House Caldesh�s Kandori counterpart. They'd known each other from childhood; since the two Houses shared the responsibility of keeping the trade routes between their nations open, friendly and open relationships were sustained. Coran was a friendly, talented and hardworking child, with honey blonde hair and frank brown eyes. Jaedhar hated him from the moment they met, instantly jealous of the attention Coran received from both sets of parents, from the things he was good at that Jaedhar wasn't, but most of all because Coran was completely unaware that there was a competition between them, let alone the fact that he'd won. As the years went on, Jaedhar's bitterness only intensified, and Coran, in bewildered, hurt self-defence, simply avoided him whenever possible, unsure why the dark Arafel boy hated him so. And then there was Alea Farnane; daughter of the neighbouring House to Caldesh lands. Alea was dark-haired, quiet and shy and she�d been in love with Jaedhar for as long she could remember; mistaking his self absorbed brooding for depth and his bitterness for passion. She never dared say anything to Jaedhar. Jaedhar never paid any attention to her at all, until Coran started paying his respects to Alea. Coran was drawn to Alea's shy good nature, and; uncomplicated and straightforward as ever, proposed marriage, after clearing it with his and her parents. Alea refused at first, thinking of Jaedhar, but since he�d never shown any interest in her, and Coran was a sweet, good man, she began to consider accepting. Jaedhar, eager for any chance to hurt Coran, and also in a strange way, possesively jealous over Alea, now began flirting with her, leading her on. Alea was perceptive enough to realise that there was no feeling to it, but she still couldn�t help responding, being drawn by him away from Coran. Coran, for the first time in his life, hated. Before, he�d been puzzled and hurt by Jaedhar, but not angered. Now he was almost enraged. And that, finally getting hatred and not infuriating indifference from Coran, satisfied Jaedhar. He dropped Alea suddenly and returned to his solitary ways, content in the knowledge that she wouldn�t consider returning to Coran now he'd given her even a tiny spark of hope. Alea was heartbroken. She wanted Jaedhar to love her more than anything in the world and, confronting him one morning, managed to let all that feeling out of her through her eyes. She fell ill with a strange fever after that, and Jaedhar was always by her bedside, alongside Coran, the two somehow keeping their hatred in check. Jaedhar loved her now, loved her far more deeply than someone as shallow and self-absorbed as he had been should have been able to. It was after they found out what the fever was, that Jaedhar realised what had been done to him; Alea was an unconscious channeler and she'd used the One Power on him, forcing him to love him. Now his emotions were in chaos; he hated Alea for what she had done to his mind, and yet he still loved her, unable to break her weave. Coran took a much more simple view of it; Jaedhar had forced Alea into the circumstances in which she'd first channeled and so brought the fever on her. Alea Farnane died of the channeling sickness. Without speaking any words, Coran and Jaedhar let their mutual hatred free and fought a wordless duel in the mountains between their houses' strongholds. Coran was the better swordsman, but even in the depths of his rage he did not fight to kill; knowing that House Caldesh would still need its heir. He sought to inflict pain on Jaedhar, to let him feel some of the suffering he had brought on others. Jaedhar; filled with resentment against the world and caring nothing for his duty, simply wanted to kill Coran and end all the guilt and shame and anguish he brought to mind. Jaedhar used a trick learned from a southerner mercenary to trip Coran and then slashed his throat open with one of his swords. He returned home, but his family would not permit him to enter their home. Through his selfishness and malice, he'd killed two people, one of them the sole son of House Maen; possibly endangering the trade routes and threatening to ruin the lives of hundreds of people. He was a stormcrow, an ill omen, destined to bring darkness and pain wherever he went, and he was no longer welcome there. Jaedhar, sick of life and unutterably tired, would have ended his own life now but for the first time in his life, the sense of duty that his parents tried to stamp into him manifested itself. Suicide was just another way of evading his responsibilities. His responsibility now was to seek redemption for the evil his past actions and failures had caused. Like all Borderlanders, he was brought up to believe that the Aes Sedai of Tar Valon were the single flame of light against the darkness in the world. Perhaps by serving them among the Tower Guards and Gaidin he will find expiation. Perhaps, although the suffering of others, whether he means them good or ill, seems to hound the youth from Arafel. Jaedhar is slightly above average height and lean. His hair is dark and smooth and frames his face; since he left Arafel, he has removed the silver bells he wore, but he still ties his hair in shoulder-length braids. Big, haunted dark eyes stare from his pale face. He has unthreaded the pierced silver circle symbol from all his coats, and his clothing is now as simple and unadorned as possible; favoring dark colours such as black, ash-grey and dark green. He wears two unadorned blades; a longsword and a shortsword, slung across his shoulders, and uses one in either hand after the Arafellan fashion. Category:WS 3 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios